Vicky Molten's Collection of Exciting Battle Logs!
by Skit
Summary: A variety of battle logs collected from various people... ((I will write these when I get inspired, so if you like this, just check back every once in a while...))
1. Battle Log 1

"Hi, I'm Vicky Molten! Today's Exciting Battle Log(R) is from perhaps the most popular of all... Konoko! Let's have a look."  
  
  
  
TCTF Agent Konoko ; Battle Log 0.124  
  
  
I had just killed most of them, but there hadn't been time to collect their hypos and ammo and stuff yet... There were still a couple left; a Hoplite and one of those psychotic Bomb Strikers, to be exact. The Hoplite bore a fully armed Black Adder with plenty of backup clips, but there wasn't much I could do to avoid the battle. They were guarding a Force Shield, anyways...  
  
Well, anyways, I felt pretty good when I went into battle. I charged straight for the Hoplite, him not noticing till I was not 10 feet away. The Bomb Striker noticed sooner than I expected, and his offensive movements distracted my attack, giving the Hoplite a few more hits on me.  
  
I punched the Hoplite, but he withstood the attack amazingly, coming back with a kick of his own, and put another bullet into my Standard TCTF Battle Armor. I ducked and finally kicked his feet out from under him, but by then the Bomb Striker had reached me.  
  
I tackled the Bomb Striker to the ground, the Hoplite rising again. The Bomb Striker and me were caught in a tight battle, so the Hoplite couldn't fire for fear of hitting me. Instead, he went for a headbutt.  
  
The Hoplite went careening into me, forcing me to kick the Bomb Striker too hard. Right before i snapped his neck, his finger was put into position to trigger the bomb when he hit the ground.  
  
I cursed inwardly.  
  
I smacked the Hoplite in the neck with my palm, and he surprisedly dropped his gun and fell, draping over the Bomb Strikers body.  
  
3...  
  
I was almost dead from the battle. I could feel it, and the fact that I could little but crawl and bleed contributed to the clues that were hinting to the fact that I was badly injured. The Hoplite reached over and picked up his gun.  
  
2...  
  
He rolled into a standing position and aimed the black adder.  
  
1...  
  
BANG! BANG! Two bullets whizzed by my ear on either side, then the final explosion sent the dead Hoplite flying. The flames of the bomb going off licked my cheeks. The black adder went zipping off into oblivion... or at least out of my sight.  
  
And that was it. I had cheated death once again. I made my way to a hypo and injected the healing fluid into my bloodstream. After that, I could move fairly easily again, and I went around collecting two more hypos, a SBG, a Force Shield and a ballistic ammo clip. Now there's a Communications Striker with a Van de Graff--which I really want to get my hands on, by the way--in the control room guarding the console to open the door into the next section. I have a feeling that yet another battle lies in store for me there...  
  
Well, that's about it. I thought it was one of the more exciting battles I've had. I'll update soon. Until then, Konoko out. 


	2. Battle Log 2

"Hi, I'm Vicky Molten! Today's Exciting Battle Log(R) is the sequel to yesterday's! Yesterday, Konoko defeated two enemies in a near death experience! The tension was building up to the last second for her. Now we see what happened when she went into the next section of the building! Let's have a look."  
  
  
  
TCTF Agent Konoko ; Battle Log 0.125  
  
  
Two great battles in a row... Not a likely happening.  
  
I went into the next room to see Muro escaping with two armed Hussars. I almost chased him, but a Hussar, a Black Adder bearing Hoplite, and a Black Adder bearing Communications Striker came in from underneath a door. I had to get behind some crates. There I found a dead engineer with a useful Energy Cell.  
  
I used the crates to sneak up on the trio, and finally they saw me. It was the Comm. Striker. He shot wildly, alerting his two buddies. The Hussar was on the complete other side of the room, but he came dashing towards me.  
  
I burst out from behind the crates and ran head on to the Comm. Striker, kicking him in the stomach and putting the rest of his own clip into his head.  
  
The Hoplite wasted all of his ammo, and my forcesheild was still in pretty good shape. I got into a brawl with the two brutes. They got the upper hand through pure luck, and they slammed my head to the ground with a group effort. My neck cracked, but didn't break (obviously).  
  
The Hoplite drew back to punch my lights out, when he suddenly exploded. I quickly spun around, the Hoplites body already incinerated. It rained fire behind me, killing the Hussar. I looked up on a ledge to find a Hoplite with a SBG. He had missed me and killed his buddies instead.  
  
The gun was already ready to fire again, and another bomb came hurdling towards me. I rolled aside and dashed up the ramp, disarming the Hoplite and kicking him in the side. He lost his balance and fell off the ledge, plummeting to his death.  
  
A hypo fell out of his pocket that I gladly collected and used, and I found another in the remains of my previous enemies.  
  
I felt like the luckiest person alive when that Hoplite exploded... Come to think of it, my last battle ended with a Hoplite exploding too... Oh well, it was awesome and a very good deal for me!  
  
Konoko, out. 


	3. Battle Log 3

{My first one that can't actually happen in Oni =( [the other two actually did happen to me =p]}  
"Hi, I'm Vicky Molten! Today's Exciting Battle Log(R) is the sequel to yesterday's! Yesterday, Konoko was saved by fluke of her enemy! Today, though, we decided to skip ahead to a very famous battle: Konoko versus Mukade! Let's have a look."  
TCTF Agent Konoko ; Battle Log 0.259  
I chased Mukade across the rooftops of several buildings to meet up with him in a final showdown between us. He tried to intimidate me at first by circling me and taunting me with strange ideas. I gave him confidence by ACTING scared so that he would be over-confident, giving me a slight advantage. However, I had to take the risk that he wasn't under-confident to begin with. Making him over-confident in that situation could have been disastrous.  
  
Anyway, he started by teleporting to a nearby ledge. The teleportation surprised me, but I quickly caught sight of him and shot him down with my mercury bow. It didn't hurt him much, though. He had one of those fancy invisible, everlasting and super strong forcefeild things. I wonder why they don't give those to all their men... Probably too expensive...  
  
Anyway again, he was knocked over by my shot, but as he rolled on the ground, he dissapeared again. I didn't see the blue flash of a teleport, so I figured he must have gone cloaked. Personal cloaking device, teleportation... What other contraptions would this maniac have up his sleeves?  
  
I would soon find out.  
  
Two red spheres of electrical light began chasing me. I let them hit me; they didn't look too damaging. They took away my entire forcefeild and a bit of my health, though.  
  
Mukade came into view again, and I dashed at him. I did a flying kick, but he teleported away just in time.  
  
I suddenly realized I was flying towards the edge. Desperately, I grabbed onto the ledge. Mukade dashed at me. This guy wasn't into mercy or even slow torture. He went to step on my hand, but I moved it and grabbed his leg with it instead.  
  
He slipped and I threw him off the edge. However, I watched as the blue flash of teleportation left him elsewhere... above.  
  
I jumped up quickly, but he bolted at me, becoming visible right when he was upon me.  
  
He delivered six kicks before he finally lost enough balance to stop. I took advantage of this.  
  
My right side was injured, but I kicked his legs out from under him. As he fell, I rolled over to connect my elbow with his throat, giving the impact of his head on the groud extra force.  
  
He lept up quickly and teleported to the top of the elevator. There he fired off two more heat-seaking red electrical spheres. The death traps emitted from his hands right before my eyes.  
  
Mukade then jumped down from the top of the elvator, thinking he had the fight won. I was damaged, and he was nearly uninjured.  
  
I ran in a circle and led the spheres after me. I jumped over Mukade's head and shook the grip of his hand with one leg while stomping on his back with the other.  
  
The spheres didn't collide with him, though. They gracefully arched over his head and hit me.  
  
This was bad. I was getting a lot weaker. I quickly injected all of my hypos.  
  
Mukade got up and kicked me in the face. Using the impact, I did a backflip and connected my toes to his jaw.  
  
Sending the ninja in the air a bit, I rolled to my feet and lunged at him again. I used my running lariat technique to take him down.  
  
He tried to teleport, but to no avail. I kicked him or punched him no matter what he did. He would have no choice to fight.  
  
He was getting weaker too.  
  
Finally I started to glow from the hypo power. I lunged at Mukade, but he vanished.  
  
I was kicked from behind and then pounced upon. My invisible assailant beat me savagely. It seemed that he was reverting to instinct of rage from his martial arts training.  
  
Finally, he revealed himself again. He backed up to teleport, but I connected a kick to his face.  
  
He staggered backwards, and I struck his stomache with my fist. I then elbowed him in the jaw, and various other things.  
  
Finally, he broke away into a mad dash. He was a bit faster than me.  
  
He prepared to teleport, but I jumped at him.  
  
Not expecting what happened next at all, I got elbowed in the collar bone. His lower arm then delivered a blow to the back of my neck. He had me down.  
  
He put his knee on my spine, but I reached for my mercury bow and fired it behind my head.  
  
The ninja went flying off of me. Dazed, he hit the ground and lie there for a second. He was getting up by the time I attacked.  
  
I faked a low punch, then lept over his head and stomped on his skull from the air.  
  
He fell to the ground, twitching, barely alive. I think I pushed his bones out of alignment and sent him into shock or something.  
  
After that, it was obvious I had won. I twisted my foot into his neck, creating a final, sickening crunch. The man stopped moving. Yes, he was only a man. Nothing more. That's what everyone is compared to me.  
  
I got the disc from him, though. I'm eager to watch it in my father's lab soon. I'm on my way currently...  
  
-Konoko Out 


End file.
